Fatal Mistake
by Crazybird101
Summary: AU. America invites England over for a drink after a World meeting. But not all is what it seems...


**Okay. MAYBE I should slow down on doing a major story for Hetalia. Which is why I DELETED Crystal Lakes. I thought that maybe I should think through it a bit more. But I'm still into Hetalia because, after watching a few clips on YouTube, it's damn funny. Which is why I decided to do some one-shots. Yay.**

**But unfortunately, for this one-shot, there's nothing funny about it. You see, I've been reading these fics where the Hetalia characters are insane or snapped or have a 2 player or something. Aaaaaaaaand I've come to notice that my favorite is an insane America and victim England. Know that I REALLY hate non-con. But for some reason I've taken an acception in this pairing. And, er, I've developed the urge to write my own... Yeah.**

**Luckily there won't be any non-con. This is probably going to the prequel of a fanfic I'm THINKING of writing. But let's see how things play out first. **

**Warning. This fic will contain AU, OOC, language. Nothing much :/**

**I do NOT own Hetalia. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**X.X**

America's eyes half-lidded and a small smile appeared on his lips as he watched England exit the World's Conference building with his cup of tea. The young man watched him ever so silently as he walked up to Japan and the two engaged in a casual conversation about God knows what. The obsessive urge to barge into the conversation was growing bigger in him.

"Something's not right with America." Japan said, keeping his voice low so that only England could hear him.

England casually drank his tea. "What makes you say that? Something's always wrong with him." he said. Not sounding all that concerned.

Japan's eyes hardened with a serious glint in them. Rarely dose he ever show frustration. But it was important that England knew of this. "You don't understand!" he hissed, still keeping his voice low, "Something isn't right with America! Haven't you noticed that he's been acting rather odd as of late?"

"You mean he hasn't been acting normally now?" England asked before laughing. But Japan wasn't joking around. He was serious. Finally, England placed his cup on his saucer and sighed. "My friend, I've known America much longer then anyone else in this world. If I knew something wasn't right with him, I would've noticed. But so far I've spotted nothing out of the ordinary with him. So please. Calm yourself down."

Japan bit his tongue to prevent himself from growling in frustration. Yet just as he opened his mouth to say something back...

"Hey, dudes! Whatcha talkin' about way over here?" America suddenly came in out of the blue and prevented Japan from saying what he was going to say.

England rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing, America." he said before sipping his tea.

America looked over to Japan and expected him to say something as well. But instead he merely folded his arms above his chest and gave them the silent treatment. America arched his blonde brow at this. "What's up with you, Japan?" he asked, "Did I interrupt something important?"

"Yes." Japan replied, "Yes you did." and with that, he turned around and left.

England sighed heavily. "America, what the hell do you want?" the Englishman groaned, clearly annoyed.

"I saw you and Japan way over here so I decided to drop by." America replied with his signature smile, "Is that a problem?"

England merely shook his head before he finished his cup of tea. "Damn it." he muttered to himself as the last drop hit the cement floor. Apparently that one cup of tea wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst.

America seemed to notice then and grinned. "Say, you wanna come back to my place and have a drink?" he asked.

England looked at the young man and arched his brow. "Why do you ask?"

"I just feel like being nice for a change. You know?" America replied, rubbing the back of his head.

There was a split-second of uneasiness inside England. A voice telling him not to go. That something wasn't right. But he chose to ignore it and shrugged. "Why the hell not?" he replied.

"Great!" America beamed, clapping his hands together, "Let's get going!"

From a distance, Japan watched closely as America led the Englishman away from the crowd of other nations and out of sight. He clenched his hand into a fist. Something wasn't right with America. He just knows it.

...

"Man. Today's meet sure was a waste, wasn't it?" America chuckled as he brought out two glasses from the cabinet in his kitchen.

"I'll say." England replied from the living room. The meeting truly was a waste. Most of it was just Germany fighting with China and Italy blabbering on an on about pasta. Yeah. It was a waste. America soon entered the living room and handed England a glass before sitting down beside him. "Thanks." England replied before taking a sip.

America smiled and gave him a slight nod. "This sure is nice. Not getting into fights and just having some time to ourselves for a change."

England nodded. "Just like good old days..." he felt a pang in his heart briefly before he took a sip out of his glass again.

"Yeah." America agreed quietly. His blue eyes dimming slightly. "I miss those days... Back when it was just you and me..."

England sighed and he placed his glass on the coffee table in front of them. "Can we not have this talk again? I'm already tired from today's meet."

"Oh, sorry." America laughed softly. "You know England? I've always liked you." he added, looking at the Englishman with a smile.

"And?" England replied as he took another sip from his glass, "You've told me that before."

"But this is different. I really do _like _you."

England felt a tad bit disturbed by this. But he merely thought that America was playing another one of his tricks again and finished his drink. He suddenly started to get this strange feeling in his head. "I...don't feel so good..." he murmured. Maybe the tea he had earlier didn't mix with the alcohol. He suddenly felt America place his hand over his. "A-America?" he asked. His voice slightly slurred.

America said nothing and only continued to smile at him.

England felt himself start to lose consciousness and he panicked. "A-America..." he drawled as his vision started to blur.

"I love you England..." America whispered.

England couldn't find the strength to reply. Or even say something in return. And then his entire world went black...

End?

**X.X**

**Yeah, short, I know. But this is practically the prequel to the story I'm thinking of writing. Basically it's about an obsessive and insane America not wanting to lose England 'n all that cliche junk. But this will be slightly different as well. What do you guys think? Should I write the story? **

**Please R&R and have a nice/night ^-^**


End file.
